Pest Problem
Crawling her way into the eventful day, a little mouse is looking for a job. She's feisty and hard to handle but Rubio can adapt. EXP Awarded Marmalade "Marnie" Noisette - 150 EXP (Marnie manages to behave as professionally as possible... despite being trampled over and being mistaken for an academic rival.) Rubio Aurella - 125 EXP (Rubio is pushed beyond his limits yet again as the day gives him more and more surprises. He learns quickly to adapt to Marnie.) Roleplay Rejected... Rejected... Rejected... UGH! Marnie was tired of receiving letter after letter, ALL rejecting her. It was all smiles and an eager attitude on the employer's part right up to the interview.. but... post-interview, a rejection letter would soon follow >:'( What the fuck was WRONG with these people?! Well, she didn't want to work for them anyway, if they were so stupid as to not appropriately value her research and perfect technique. She doubted today's interview would be any better... logically determined of course, she wouldn't let her feelings get in the way of assessing her chances. Fucking Rubio Aurella, this guy really had a reputation going, but whatever, she guessed she had a reputation too. 11:00 AM on the dot, and she gave two curt but loud raps on Rubio's office door. With a tired sigh, Rubio made his way back from the ferry dock where he had dropped off Yín, hoping to finally get moment's rest. The day had taken it's final toll on him. He was already having a difficult time managing all the responsibilities of being headmaster to add more stress of his plans of school reformation. THEN to have childish brats of princes and news of catastrophic, villainous plans all rolled into one day. Rubio could only adapt to one thing at a time... Not necessarily looking where he was going and just wanting to retreat to his office for the day, Rubio made it to the door and rammed over something small, perhaps the size of a large pet? Judging from the noise... A whole minute past now... and still no answer >:( Marnie clicked her teeth in irritation, arms crossed and tapping her right foot, tail rapidly swishing from side to side. Where was this guy!?! She was just about to give another two knocks, when- Marnie let out a loud mousy squeak!! "SHIT!!! FUCK!!" She shouted out, ass on the floor, tail a little bent now from the impact of falling onto it, but not bent enough to be broken. Rubbing the injury and orienting herself as she got up, she started to yell even more! "Asshole, you fucking hurt my tail!!! And right before my-" Looking up and making eye contact, she realized who she was talking to. "-yyyaaaaahhhhh uhhhh.... um...." Now fully up, she quickly glanced away to the side, feeling embarrassed. Not that making a ruckus was new to her of course, this sort of thing happened EVERY interview actually, at least the yelling part. But it never happened this early!!!! "I'm fine. It's nice to meet you." She tried to recover, extending her right hand for a hand shake, but it was kind of null and void at this point. A little surprised by the noise, Rubio ended up glancing down at whoever was addressing him and internally groaned. He showed no sympathy whatsoever on the injury this mouse like individual may have received. Adjusting his monicle before crossing his arms, definitely not happy with this sudden appearance and expressing it with a deep glare, Rubio spat out, "State your business with me and do it fast, I have no patience for more nonsense today, vermin." He sounded harsh and looked down at the short individual as if he would much rather toss them out the window than deal with them. Handshake DECLINED?! VERMIN?!? What the fuck!!! Instantly retracting her outstretched hand, both hands were now balled into fists. "I'm not here for nonsense!! I'm here for an interview. Adjunct professor? If you really don't have the time for me though, I don't have to be here." She snapped at him, voice agitated but not exactly loud enough to be outright yelling. At this point, she'd rather be tossed out the window than go through being interviewed by this asshat. Raising an eyebrow at the outburst given in response, Rubio did loosen up partially from his glare at hearing that this was someone who had finally responded to his series of emails to new professor positions. It was almost suicide that he had let go of all of the previous professors under the previous administration, but there was no way around it if he wanted to make quick and drastic changes. Even if he received immense hatred for it, it all came with the job after all. Bridging his nose, he sighed, "Ah, so you are the biologist I emailed. I have heard about your research and became interested in having you work for me. Yes, adjunct professor, but I am more than willing to put down enough for research equipment for you. I know it's no comparison to Atlas, Mr. Cruger, but private enterprise can allow me to provide similarly." He seemed a little lighter, but wasn't apologizing and didn't seem like he would be. Marnie started to stick her nose up a a bit with a cocky grin, posture straightening up slightly indicating an air arrogance as she readjusted her lab coat. OBVIOUSLY Rubio had heard of her, but, this didn't change the fact that Marnie took some pride in hearing him say it out loud anyway. But praise was one thing, tangible research equipment was another... Over the past year... practically all of her research was independently funded. Not exactly the smartest move, but she'd DIE before she'd let her research stop!! But this also meant... a less than desirable quality of life. Not that she really cared... Quality of life wasn't exactly a priority for her. But it was still a hassle nonetheless. A glint in her eye at the mention of the equipment, her ears perked up and her tail which was drooping instantly picked up into a smooth upward curve. Opening her mouth to speak, the edges awkwardly curved up in a smile except not exactly as she tried to inhibit her excitement, she was just about to cut Rubio off when.. he mentioned Mr. Cruger. And her mouth closed. Only to quickly open again. "YOU FUCKING THINK IM CRUGER??? THAT DUMBASS??? HE DOESN'T KNOW SHIT!" Clearly professional jealousy was involved. Or, maybe not so professional jealousy. "I work my fucking ass off for my work, yet HE makes one big fuck up and gets all the publicity!!!?! ALL THE KEY ELEMENTS WERE MY IDEA ANYWAY!!! AND HE STOLE THEM FROM ME!!!!" In reality, Kaiser didn't actually steal anything. Marnie saw things differently though. Slightly set aback by the sudden yelling, Rubio bridged his brow again. This time trying to remember another kind of person he would look into hiring as a researcher at this school if not Kaiser. His memory was not always the best if he was going to be honest but now he certainly recalled sending in another request to a worker of that same time who he thought to be interestingly unorthodox. Folding in his wings, he couldn't really handle much more of the yelling and opened the door to his office, escorting the both of them inside though to be honest it looked like he was mostly shoving the small mouse in. He shut the door and unbottoned the top portion of his shirt as a natural action before settling to his desk. Checking for a couple of minutes, he found exactly who that unorthodox person was in front of him and worked the next twenty or so minutes putting them in the system. The frustration of having no one around was killing him and he needed aid, stat. This mouse was by no means going to work very well under any kind of authority so he set up a system where she would definitely feel grateful and able to work under him. After a while, he got it sorted out and had sent 255,000 lien into her personal account. For the most part, he was so focused, he didn't really have the patience to remember that Marnie was there in front of him and likely on the verge of exploding at this point. Marnie continued to yell, very loudly, but quieted down a little bit when Rubio placed his hand upon her back to escort her in. Not that it was intimate or anything, but it was many months since she last had any physical contact except for handshakes, making the sensation jarring enough to effectively shut her up. She... actually felt a little disappointed when the hand was appropriately removed as Rubio took his seat... but this just gave her something else to be upset about now!!! Herself!!! What the fuck was that!!! She didn't need touch from anyone, much less this jackass!! Not being something she could exactly externally express, she was now internally fuming as she sat while Rubio worked, digging her nails into her forearm out of frustration. A few minutes passed and this waned though, as she started to wonder what was fucking taking so long instead! I mean, you could only be preoccupied with feelings for so long, and now she was just straight up bored. Ugh. What was he even doing anyway?!? Did he forget about her!? She kind of wanted to yell at him as a reminder that she was still there, but held back for once. Crossing her arms and bouncing her left leg, she used the rest of the time to glance around Rubio's office. Clean.. pretty streamlined. There was some clutter on the flat areas like the desk and bookshelves... but it's not like her area was any better it. It was actually a lot worse. Finally finished with his work, the tapping of mouse feet reminded him there was still the pest problem in the room. Remembering that he had basically treated his entrance as if he had come in by himself, he blushed lightly seeing as his office was a complete and utter mess... Disastrous... He decided that Marnie was also going to have to assist with some secretarial duties as well. Grabbing a folder as he got up to organize some papers rapidly in a very quick and fluid action, he grabbed Marnie's arm none to gently but not that harsh either and dragged them out of the office as instantly as they came, "We don't really have time to sight see, but a quick look around will have to do for you. You'll have to adapt to everything else on you're on. You have 250,000 for a start. Your allowance, pay, and other costs will be managed by me and you alone will run the lab I will provide you. Is that clear?" From there it could definitely be obvious: he had hired her. Category:Roleplays Category:Season 0.5 Category:School Shenanigans